Pieces
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: Yama and Tai Forever, or so Tai thought. Until Yamato has some interesting news concerning Sora. Taicentric. Yaoi, Tatio.


Disclaimer: Last time I checked, it still belonged to me, until some stupid CEO stole it from me that is…

Title: Pieces

Summary: Yama and Tai Forever, or so Tai thought. Until Yamato has some interesting news concerning Sora…Tai-centric. Yaoi, Tatio.

I tried, I really tried, you know? I really tried to hold this relationship together, make it worth something.

I put up with everything you did, did whatever you told me to, when you told me to. I made sure you were never in any discomfort and that whatever you needed you always got, as soon as possible.

What did I do wrong? I treated you like a prince, hell, I treated you better then I've treated anyone else, including myself!

I even took you back after you slept with your band mate, believing you when you said you were both drunk. I even believed you when you said you were late cause of band practise, believing you even though I knew at the back of my mind that you were with your band mate, fucking each other.

I've always let you get away with murder, and this is how you repay me? By fucking that slut Sora and getting her pregnant? And if that wasn't bad enough, you decide to fucking leave me, saying it'll be 'better' if you stay with Sora and the kid?

Fuck Yama, you know as well as I do that it ain't gonna last, she ain't gonna put up with your shit, and you sure as hell ain't gonna stay faithful to her.

I…I loved you so much you bastard! Hell, I _still _love you, and you god damn know it too! So how the fuck can you leave me? You're a bloody liar, telling me you loved me every fucking day, when half the time you were out fucking someone else!

And then you think you just have the right to just fucking waltz in here and expect me to do your fucking packing so that you can live with her?

Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? Cause I ain't putting up with your shit anymore.

And you know what's so fucking funny? It's the fact that I'm fucking crying over you, and that I ain't got anything precious in my life to look forward to anymore.

Cause for all your fucking about, you never once believed me when I told you how much I loved you, you never fucking believed me when I told you that you were my life and you never ever fucking took me seriously when I told you that I couldn't live without you!

Cause if you did, if you cared even a bit about me, then you wouldn't be doing this to me, you wouldn't.

Well you know what? It serves you fucking right! I'll prove to you that unlike _you_ I ain't a lying cheat! I'll prove to you that I fucking meant what I said.

Hey, I'll even write you a fucking note, a farewell letter!

Cause your fucking majesty is gonna come soon, ain't you?

You can see it then! Hey, I'll even draw you a picture! And in your favourite colour too, in bright red!

I grab the first knife I see and cut through my skin to my veins on my right wrist, then move up my vein, knife still in it, and draw the stem of the fucking red flower I'm drawing for you. Ain't it funny? A red rose, ain't that supposed to symbolise undying love or something?

Hah!

You know, I think I'm getting kinda weak, must be the blood loss. Well, guess this is it, ain't it? Goodbye world! Hey, life always was a bitch, wasn't it? Guess I ain't gonna be missing much am I?

I slump over the desk as I finish writing your fucking note, hey; I even signed it in my own blood! Bet you'd be proud of me, oh wait, you probably won't even realize!

Ah shit, I better stop talking, I feel all sleepy, and my vision's getting all cloudy, talk to ya later Yama-kun, gotta catch up on some sleep.

Adios World.

Normal P.O.V

Taichi collapsed onto the desk, pen rolling away from him, blood pouring everywhere, and the note, the white pristine note, shone from the mass of brown and red.

'To my darling fucking Yama,

Hope you have a great fucking time with Sora, and hope you enjoy having a kid. Whatever you do, try not to fuck up this relationship alright? Don't fuck about, cause I'm the only one who can put up with your shit.

I wonder if you know why it all ended this way. I hope you know why, cause I've told you. Remember how you always said 'I love you' and I always said 'I love you too' back? Well guess what? You didn't mean it! But surprise surprise, I did! Cause if you actually listened to me, you'd remember me telling you that you are the most important thing in my life, that without you, I'm lost.

I hope you enjoy your life and have a few more kids, be a great dad, cause I know you got it in you. You've got a good heart, shame I never got to see it that much, but it's alright.

And just remember, I love you Yamato, you're my one and only, and you always will be.

Love Your Tai.

Owari

Hope you enjoyed reading this, its really shitty, but I'm quite pissed right now, and this is basically me venting my anger out!

Adios.

!AKI!


End file.
